1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adhesive silicone compositions having improved adhesion to various organic resins and metals.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, several methods are known for bonding addition curing type silicone rubber and organic resins together. One exemplary method is by applying a primer to molded resin, applying uncured silicone rubber thereover, and then curing the rubber to the resin. In another known method, self-adhesive silicone rubber material is cured to molded resin. As to the self-adhesive silicone rubber, there were proposed a number of compositions, most of which are characterized by specific adhesive components. For example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai (JP-A) No. 54-80358 discloses addition reaction products of aminoalkoxysilanes and epoxyalkoxysilanes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,072 corresponding to Japanese Patent Publication (JP-B) No. 53-21026 discloses partial addition products of hydrogenated polysiloxane having an alkoxysilyl group partially added thereto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,936 corresponding to JP-A 54-48853 discloses addition products of hydrogenated siloxane cyclics having acryltrialkoxysilanes added thereto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,247 corresponding to JP-B 51-33540 discloses epoxy addition products of hydrogenated siloxanes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,001 corresponding to JP-B 45-23354 discloses alkoxysilane addition products of triallyl isocyanurate; and JP-A 54-37157 discloses the use of glycidyl-containing compounds and acid anhydrides.
Although self-adhesive silicone rubber compositions using these adhesive components have improved in adhesion to metals and some are fully acceptable for practical use, they are not fully adhesive to advanced engineering plastics, especially nylon, polycarbonate and acryl resins.